


Tag Teaming

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, In-Laws, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: What if Bruce went with Natasha on her mission to Russia?*Tumblr Request*
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tag Teaming

Natasha would seem to be regretting dragging Bruce Banner along on her adventure to Russia based purely on her stoic expression. On the inside, he’s been nothing but entertaining and she wants to pinch his face.

He's smiling awkwardly, tripping over his own two feet and she can't stop sharing rules.

Walking through the streets he pauses over a flower shop, "Don't tell me your 'mother' hates plants too.”

“Plants or flowers?”

”Flowers- I meant flowers.”

Natasha crosses her arms, pausing in her steps, "Sure. Just make sure the amount of flowers in the bouquet are odd."

"Oh? Why?"

Her arms fall, eyes practically rolling in the back of her head, "Even numbered bouquets are reserved for funerals."

He takes a breath, tugging his fingers, "You...wait! Hold on, you never corrected me for that."

She'd break with a smirk if she weren't on the city street, "You didn't know any better. It was a cute attempt at winning me over. Besides, watching you fail makes me laugh."

"Not helpful, Nat."

Rounding up her judgy sister is next. Natasha goes in alone, coming out hours later with the blond haired woman.

Romanoff introduces the twosome and starts her car, bumping Bruce to the backseat to allow Yelena the front.

She glared at Romanoff, cringing over Banner's wave and smile;

"...ty ne potrudilsya nauchit' yego?"

"On amerikanets."

"Eto moya tochka zreniya."

Bruce bites his cheek, the girls are talking too fast for a timely translation...something about 'teaching the American'. He frowns and purposely nudges a knee into the back of Natasha's seat. She whips her head around to glare. He stares back emotionlessly, "Sorry."

Yelena looks over her shoulder with her own lecture for the man she met seconds ago, "Don't fight in front of mama."

Bruce takes her scolding with a nod, "Right on. What else should I know before meeting your parents?"

Yelena offers more than Natasha, the girls drifting a bit with bad advice when Yelena notices he's an absolute sponge.

She snickers, proud of herself and turns back to face the windshield after they've messed with the man for a bit. She looks at her sister,

"I thought you said you didn't draw honest men?"

Natasha mumbles, turning her wheel, "His other half is a huge green rage monster."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Bruce crosses his arms and refocuses out the window. He's outnumbered, there's no point in biting back.

"I wonder what daddy will say."

Natasha finally laughs over how her boyfriend squirms in the backseat.

* * *

Introductions aren't terribly awkward, everyone prepped for Natasha's battle in their own uniforms. Melina and Alexei are preoccupied with each other, mostly with Melina poking fun at his weight.

They're loud on occasion, Yelena is overall the quietest one of the group, contributing very little with her distracted stare. Bruce likes her the best. Or maybe he just likes that quiet side of the table while Natasha tries to explain her dilemma, a reason for uniting them.

Romanoff leans on the table, Bruce to her left, "Alright, here's what's gonna happen."

Melina snaps, her voice strong, "Natasha! Don't slouch!"

The redhead wrinkles her nose, leaning back a bit, "I'm not slouching."

"You're going to get a back hunch."

"I'm not-."

"EY,' Alexei reaches to touch at her arm, seated at the head of their table, 'Listen to your mother."

"Oh my god-! This-!"

"Up! Up!"

Bruce sees a window and he's going to take it, knee twitching slightly. After she's pushed him around all day it's his turn to jab her a bit, "I tell her that all the time."

"Excuse you-!"

Yelena shakes her head 'no' and focuses on Bruce with eyes wide.

Banner has picked up on her parent's approval so he keeps going, watching Alexei nod in agreement, "She's always gotta have her feet up on the dashboard too. It's a whole thing. The dashboard, the table-."

Melina shakes her head, "Natasha; You'll drive this man mad."

Alexei nudges her one more time, "Straight back."

Natasha raises her volume a bit, feeling tag teamed, "Alright; Enough! All of you!"

"I didn't say anything,' Yelena defends herself first, 'That's not fair."

Natasha leans a bit on the table, "Just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you get away with everything. Give me the butter."

Yelena clutches it closer to herself, shaking her head 'no', "Now you don't get my butter."

"Yelena!"

Bruce timidly speaks, "Can I... take it."

"Sure," Natasha's sister agrees immediately, passing it to Bruce who then gives it to Romanoff.

The redhead tugs the small tray with an extra flare, eyes piercing through his soul with a threatening glow, "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. Always."

She breaks with a half grin and shakes her head. He'll hear about it later.


End file.
